Hey, How it Feels?
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu. Namun, pertanyaan Uzumaki Naruto yang tak disangka-sangka membuat semua teman-temannya terpaku, bingung antara harus menjawab atau tidak, "Hey, bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua?" Dedicated for Family Spring Event 2012. Mind to RnR?


Uzumaki Naruto adalah bocah yang di dalam tubuhnya tersegel rubah berekor sembilan atau sering juga disebut sebagai _kyuubi._

Demi mendapat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya—yang sebagian besar membencinya karena dia menyimpan _monster _yang telah menghancurkan Konoha beberapa tahun silam di tubuhnya—Naruto sering melakukan hal bodoh. Meskipun dia harus menjadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak lain, meskipun para orang tua menatap jengkel padanya, meskipun para guru akan memarahinya habis-habisan—

—semuanya tidak penting lagi, selama semua orang melihat ke arahnya dan mengakui keberadaannya.

Dalam keadaan yang tinggal sendiri dan tidak mempunyai teman, Naruto berjuang melawan kejamnya dunia. Tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis. Tertawa walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa untuk meluapkan segala beban tak beralasan yang ditanggung padanya.

Tapi untunglah, Naruto tidak pernah menyerah. Seiring waktu berjalan, umurnya semakin bertambah begitu pula teman-teman yang satu persatu mulai berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada lagi senyum palsu, tawa memaksa, tangisan tertahan, sekarang... Naruto bisa menunjukkan semua yang dia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

Tapi...

Ada satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A fiction for Family Spring Event 2012**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story (A crack-missing scene) © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HEY, HOW IT FEELS?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua?"

"Heh?" Haruno Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis yang sebenarnya beberapa saat lalu tengah menyeruput _ocha _dari gelasnya itu langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dan menunduk.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu langsung panik. Apa pertanyaannya terdengar aneh? Namun, bukan itu yang Naruto takutkan. Melainkan amukan kemarahan Sakura yang bisa saja terjadi mengingat teh yang sedang diminum gadis itu tadi sedikit tumpah mengenai baju merah kesayangannya gara-gara pertanyaan pemuda pecinta _ramen _tersebut.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkeringat dingin. Tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya Sakura benar-benar akan memukulnya sejauh seratus meter setelah ini. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan memelas, "_Gomen gomen _Sakura-_chaaaan! _Aku tidak tahu reaksimu akan seperti itu... lu-lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. _Gomennasai... ne?_" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Cukup lama Sakura terbatuk-batuk dan mengatur napasnya. Begitu gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto semakin tegang melihat air mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca—_well, _mungkin karena gadis itu sendiri terlalu banyak batuk sebelumnya. Anehnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan seperti yang biasanya dia perlihatkan pada Naruto jika dia sudah berbuat bodoh. Sakura malah membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengelap bajunya dengan kain yang tersedia.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masih terlihat biasa saja. Namun, pemuda rubah itu tetap harus waspada. Kadang tonjokan Sakura bisa datang kapan saja. Bukannya Naruto berniat untuk menghindari pukulan Sakura itu, tapi yaah setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit karena dia sudah siap. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu berdehem sebelum bicara, "Ehem, jadi... ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sakura balik membuat pemuda beriris biru langit tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya karena kaget. Tak hanya karena itu, reaksi Sakura juga di luar dugaannya. Melihat gadis yang disukainya sejak kecil itu seolah menunggu jawabannya, membuat Naruto ikut berdehem lalu menatap ke depan. Aura serius mulai terasa di antara keduanya.

"Yah hahaha, err aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Boleh kan, Sakura-_chan?_" tanya Naruto—masih dengan nada hati-hati. Laki-laki itu menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya yang tertahan dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa kok, jangan—"

Sakura menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan suara kencang, membuat Naruto menghentikan bicaranya, "Haaah, baiklah aku jawab," gadis itu mendengus lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja, "punya orang tua itu enak enak nggak, Naruto. Kalau aku nggak menuruti perintah mereka atau melanggar aturan mereka, ibu dan ayah pasti akan memarahiku bahkan memberiku hukuman. Selalu saja begitu. Jadi nggak bebas makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat bisa hidup sendiri, hhh..." keluh Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam lagi lalu memejamkan matanya. Begitu dia membuka kembali matanya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis, "Tapi..." Sakura melirik Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya, "...aku tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku sepenuhnya benci dimarahi orang tua. Ada sedikit rasa senang di dalam hatiku, karena itu artinya mereka mengkhawatirkanku dan menyayangiku." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut yang seakan menerawang.

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura dengan polos, namun tak lama kemudian dia melirik ke ujung kiri bawahnya. Seperti membayangkan sesuatu. Tentu saja Sakura menyadarinya, gadis itu termenung memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Walau tadi dia sempat menjawab Naruto dengan cuek, tetap saja gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut memikirkan perasaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas belum merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya sejak lahir.

Dengan ragu, akhirnya Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya, "Naruto, kau..." bisiknya. Namun, ucapannya terhenti. Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya.

Mendengar panggilan Sakura, Naruto segera menoleh dan kembali menunggu ucapan gadis itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kebingungan, membuat laki-laki berambut pirang _spike _itu tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, jangan berwajah murung seperti itu hahaha," jeda sejenak, Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto, "ah iya, aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Aku duluan ya Sakura-_chan!_" ucapnya. Dan tanpa sempat Sakura menahannya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berlari menghilang dari balik pintu kedai teh.

"Naruto..."

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Kau telat, Naruto. Untung saja aku masih ingat denganmu, jadi _yakiniku_-nya belum kuhabiskan." Kata Akimichi Chouji sembari meletakkan sumpit bekas makannya di atas piring. Laki-laki besar itu tersenyum puas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu di belakangnya.

Nara Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menguap sebelum menyahut kata-kata Chouji, "Aku yang mengingatkanmu kalau Naruto akan datang ke sini, tadi juga kau berniat memakan daging-daging itu sampai habis kan?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Chouji terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar tawa Chouji, Naruto pun ikut tertawa. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda rubah itu ikut duduk di depan mereka, lalu memakan _yakiniku _yang tersisa. Begitu habis, Naruto menghela napas puas. Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup banyak. Mulai dari keberhasilan misi, para guru mereka dulu yang sekarang sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing, dan lain sebagainya.

Bahan pembicaraan mulai habis dan suasana pun mulai hening. Sesekali terdengar sendawa Chouji yang kekenyangan begitu pula Naruto. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, mendadak Naruto terdiam seperti berpikir. Tentu saja Chouji dan Shikamaru melihat perubahan mendadak itu, mereka langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya, 'ada-apa?'.

"_Ne..._" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu Naruto mengeluarkan suara, "bagaimana rasanya punya orang tua?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Tak jauh beda dari reaksi Sakura sebelumnya, Shikamaru dan Chouji nyaris melotot. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, seolah saling bertanya apa yang harus mereka jawab untuk salah satu teman mereka ini. Naruto dengan serius menatap kedua teman yang duduk di depannya. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia menunggu jawaban.

Akhirnya Shikamaru duluan yang menjawab. Dia menghela napas lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yah ngg, gimana ya... merepotkan sekali menjelaskannya." Chouji langsung menyikut sahabatnya yang pemalas itu. Sebagai tanda agar dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan serius. Laki-laki yang memiliki IQ kurang lebih dua ratus tersebut menggerutu pelan namun Chouji tahu maksud Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencoba serius saat ini.

"Ngg, dibilang merepotkan sih tidak juga. Mereka memang suka mengaturku seenaknya, bahkan terkadang dengan paksaan terutama dari ibu_,_" Shikamaru memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya untuk membalas tatapan Naruto, "tapi aku juga tidak bodoh. Aku tahu mereka melakukan itu semata-mata untuk kebaikanku. Tanpa mereka, aku tidak akan ada di sini. Entah... akan jadi apa aku sekarang jika mereka tidak ada."

Chouji dan Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kagum. Memang laki-laki itu terlihat malas-malasan menjawabnya tapi tetap saja, dia benar-benar mendalami jawabannya itu. Melihatnya, Chouji tersenyum. Kali ini seperti Shikamaru, dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Melihat gerakan laki-laki yang memiliki pipi _chubby _tersebut, membuat pemuda beriris biru langit itu mengalihkan perhatiannnya, "Kalau menurutku... orang tua itu penyemangatku!" kedua mata Chouji bersinar penuh semangat, "Karena badanku yang besar ini, aku selalu kurang percaya diri dan takut menghadapi dunia luar. Tapi berkat mereka, terutama ayah yang selalu memberiku berbagai macam nasihat, aku terus dan terus berlatih kemudian mencoba berbaur hingga akhirnya aku seperti sekarang." Chouji tersenyum lebar.

"Benar kata Shikamaru, aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa jika aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku pasti sudah hancur dari dulu."

Ucapan Chouji yang terakhir itu membuat Naruto terpaku. Sementara pemuda bermarga Akimichi itu masih tersenyum lebar, Shikamaru mencubit lengan Chouji dengan kasar. Chouji mengaduh kesakitan dan menoleh pada sahabatnya di sampingnya. Melihat tatapan gusar laki-laki pengendali bayangan itu, membuat laki-laki yang bisa membesarkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya tersebut tersadar. Sepertinya dia memang tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi.

Chouji langsung dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Na-Naruto, maaf—"

"Hee, jadi begitu ya rasanya punya orang tua." Potong Naruto cepat seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Chouji. Kedua sahabat yang pernah dibimbing Sarutobi Asuma itu tertegun melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang muluk dari laki-laki rubah itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya Chouji! Shikamaru! Paman Ichiraku janji mau mentraktirku _ramen _hahahaha! Sampai jumpa lagi!" ucapnya dengan semangat, kemudian dia langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Chouji dan Shikamaru yang masih termenung.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalan pertokoan. Kedua tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya ikut bergerak seiring langkahnya berjalan. Ekspresinya kini begitu sulit diartikan. Naruto terus menatap jalan di bawahnya untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian laki-laki yang identik dengan warna oranye tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memukulnya pelan.

"_Osu! Ganbatte dattebayo!_"

"Hoooy, Narutoo!" teriakan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, membuat Naruto menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang tersebut. Tapi ternyata orang yang memanggilnya berada di belakangnya, dan dia tidak sendiri, "Mau kemana? Mau jalan bersama nggak?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kedua temannya itu, "Kiba! Shino!" balasnya seraya berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino. Tak lupa Akamaru, anjing besar Kiba yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki _tattoo _taring merah di kedua pipinya itu menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih, "Yo! Hahaha, sendirian saja Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Yaah, begitulah hahaha." Ucap Naruto seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hening.

"Guk!"

Entah apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan, ketiganya malah terjebak dalam situasi yang hening. Jangan hitung Shino yang memang jarang berbicara. Kiba dan Naruto cengengesan satu sama lain, setidaknya sampai Shino tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tertutup baju. Kiba dan laki-laki yang tadi disebut namanya langsung menoleh pada pemuda bertudung tersebut, "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan masalahmu pada temanmu ini, agar kau tidak terlalu memikirkannya?" tanya Shino lagi dengan aura menuntut membuat Kiba dan Naruto _sweatdrop _karena kebiasaan teman mereka yang sebenarnya gampang ngambek jika sudah menyangkut 'teman' itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Shino. Ternyata dia memang sudah tidak pandai lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya seperti dulu sebelum dia mempunyai teman. Akhirnya menghela napas, Naruto angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran... tapi aku ingin bertanya pada kalian juga," Kiba mengangkat alisnya sementara Akamaru di belakangnya mulai mengibaskan ekornya seakan ingin tahu, "itu... bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua?"

Shino langsung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sementara Kiba dengan santai menatap Naruto, "Hee? Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Tapi ya sudahlah. Hmm, menurutku sih orang tua itu nggak ada bedanya dengan teman." Ucap Kiba seraya mengangkat bahunya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Laki-laki penggila anjing itu tertawa lepas dan memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya—seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan, "_Yeah, _kau tahu ibuku seperti apa kan? Berisik sekali, selalu ceria, tapi sangar dan kuat hahaha makanya aku tidak pernah berani melawan ibuku demi keselamatanku juga!" tawa Kiba, masih menyipitkan kedua matanya, begitu pula deretan gigi putih yang sengaja dia tunjukkan. Tak lama kemudian, dia membuka kedua matanya.

"Tapi aku senang ibuku kuat. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Kau tahu kan? Ibu mengandung kita selama sembilan bulan di dalam perutnya," Kiba terlihat menerawang, "kata kak Hana, saat ibu mengandungku, beliau tidak pernah mengeluh walau ekspresi kelelahan sering terlihat di wajahnya."

Kiba kembali melanjutkan setelah memberi jeda, "Awalnya aku tidak mengerti. Aku selalu berpikir, memang kenapa kalau wanita hamil—sekuat apapun dia—harus dijaga? Kan sama saja, paling hanya perutnya yang membesar," pemuda yang sedari tadi menerawang itu kini menatap Naruto, "sampai akhirnya aku mengerti begitu melihat Kurenai-_sensei _yang mengandung anak Asuma-_sensei._" Sahut Kiba.

"Intinya..." dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya yang diiringi suara Akamaru yang mulai menggonggong senang di belakangnya, Kiba kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau ibu atau ayahku tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, aku juga pasti tidak akan ada di sini baik fisik maupun batin. Karena itu, aku berhutang banyak pada mereka hehe."

Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu melirik ke bawahnya sebentar. Kemudian dia memasang senyum terbaiknya, "Begitu... ya," gumamnya. Lalu Naruto menoleh pada Shino yang seolah ragu akan menjawabnya atau tidak, "kalau kau bagaimana Shino? Aku lihat kau lebih sering bersama ayahmu daripada ibumu hahaa." Sahut Naruto.

Shino sedikit tersentak begitu Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Sedikit panik, laki-laki yang suka menutupi wajahnya itu terlihat menimang-nimang, "Eh... ya..."

"Tidak apa-apa Shino! Jawab saja!" ucapan Naruto seolah mencoba untuk meyakinkan Shino. Tidak punya pilihan lain, sepertinya pecinta serangga itu harus menjawab pertanyaan temannya.

Shino berdehem pelan, "Yah, aku memang dekat dengan ayahku. Mungkin karena kepribadian kami yang memang pada dasarnya sama," laki-laki itu membuka tudungnya agar lebih nyaman untuk menjelaskan pada salah satu teman di depannya, "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak dekat dengan ibuku. Tapi yah, karena Kiba sudah menjelaskan seperti apa ibu itu. Mungkin aku akan menjelaskan padamu seperti apa seorang ayah." Lanjutnya. Pernyataan itu agak membuat Kiba bingung. Apa maksud si maniak serangga itu?

Naruto memperhatikan seksama kedua mata Shino yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, "Ayah adalah sosok pemimpin di dalam keluarga. Lebih mudahnya seperti _hokage _yang memimpin suatu desa. Biasanya jika anaknya laki-laki, peran ayah akan bertambah untuk menjadikan anaknya sebagai laki-laki yang sebenarnya suatu hari nanti dan juga bisa memimpin keluarga seperti dirinya." Jelas Shino panjang lebar. Tanpa sadar, baik Kiba maupun Naruto mulai memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Ayahku mungkin belum mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang baik, tapi setidaknya beliau sudah mengajariku menjadi pemimpin tim yang terbaik," ucapan Shino membuat Kiba mendengus. Mulai kesal jika teman setimnya itu menyinggung soal pemimpin terbaik—mengingat Kiba sendiri suka berlagak menjadi pemimpin di dalam kelompoknya, "beliau mengajarkan berbagai taktik melawan musuh padaku, seperti jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu atau berpikir dingin sebelum memutuskan sesuatu."

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Jika beliau tidak mengajariku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _ninja_ seperti sekarang." Penekanan itu membuat kedua temannya saling berjengit, "Tapi tentu saja karena aku anak laki-laki, ayah tidak pernah setengah-setengah mengajariku. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh menjadi laki-laki yang lemah. Aku harus melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi demi harga diriku. Aku juga harus bisa mempercayai teman-temanku se-berisik apapun mereka."

Ucapan terakhir Shino membuat senyum Kiba berkedut. Tentu saja, Kiba tahu secara tidak langsung salah satu anggota klan Aburame itu menyindirnya yang memang paling berisik di tim mereka. Karena Hyuuga Hinata dan Yuuhi Kurenai yang kalem itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Sementara itu, pemuda rubah yang sedari tadi bertanya tersebut mulai termenung, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Berarti orang tua itu benar-benar sosok yang hebat ya... baik ayah maupun ibu..." gumam Naruto lagi. Kali ini Kiba dan Shino kembali memandangnya. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Hahaha ya sudahlah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Kiba! Shino! Terima kasih yaa!" teriak Naruto dan tanpa ada yang sempat menahannya, _ninja_ oranye itu berlari lalu menghilang di balik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Kiba berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Naruto kenapa sih? Aneh sekali pertanyaannya." Ucap Kiba, setengah menggerutu. Mendengar itu Shino menatapnya dengan _horror, _membuat Kiba merinding ketakutan, "Eh? Ke-Kenapa?" tanya pecinta anjing tersebut dengan bingung.

"Kiba... jangan bilang kau lupa kalau Naruto tidak punya orang tua."

Kata-kata itu cukup singkat, padat, dan jelas namun berhasil membuat Kiba membulatkan kedua pupil matanya kaget. Keringat-keringat dingin langsung mengalir di pelipisnya tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Sedetik kemudian, orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung melihat kedua insan itu. Tentu saja karena Kiba berteriak...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH? AKU LUPA!"

Dan suara tonjokan pada perut pun terdengar setelah teriakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya.

Yah, bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Saat dimana dia terus bertanya pada teman-temannya, bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua? Apakah menyenangkan? Apakah menyebalkan? Atau... apakah menyakitkan?

Dan sepertinya semua kemungkinan jawaban di atas masuk ke dalam masing-masing jawaban teman-temannya.

Kesimpulan yang Naruto dapat waktu itu, bahwa dengan adanya orang tua, dia bisa membagi suka dukanya. Teman-temannya saat menceritakan itu terlihat senang dan kesal di waktu yang bersamaan. Di sisi lain mereka mengeluh tentang sifat orang tua mereka masing-masing, namun di sisi lain pula tanpa mereka sadari, mereka membutuhkan para orang tua yang menyayangi mereka setulus hati.

Tentu saja, Naruto tidak akan melupakan kecemburuan hebat yang menyelimuti dirinya di waktu itu.

Dia ingin disayangi, dia ingin diakui, dia ingin dijaga, dia ingin diajari, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimarahi dan dihukum oleh orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada yang tahu, setelah bertanya-tanya seperti itu, Naruto langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan menangis dalam diam di pojokan kamarnya.

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti kau jauh lebih hebat dari mereka, Naruto?" pertanyaan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan menatap ibu kandungnya yang akhirnya dia temui karena pemuda Uzumaki itu memutuskan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan _kyuubi _di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Naruto menatap bingung, Uzumaki Kushina justru tersenyum lembut padanya.

Memang, beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto baru saja menceritakan sedikit kisah masa lalunya pada sang ibu yang selalu ingin dia temui itu. Salah satunya adalah saat dia menanyakan hal yang sama pada teman-temannya beberapa waktu silam, "Apa maksud ibu?"

Kushina tertawa nyaring mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Kau sendiri yang bilang, teman-temanmu menjadi pribadi yang hebat karena dukungan dan ajaran orang tua mereka yang selalu siap untuk menopang punggung mereka saat mereka jatuh." lalu wanita berambut merah panjang itu menatap anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi kau... meskipun aku dan Minato tidak bisa membantumu, tidak pernah ada untuk menopang punggungmu, tidak pernah ada saat kau menangis, tidak pernah ada untuk memberimu dukungan maupun cinta, kau sendiri tetap menjadi pribadi yang hebat—bahkan jauh lebih hebat."

Naruto terkesiap. Pemuda itu menatap ibunya yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya—persis seperti dirinya, "Tentu saja, aku percaya padamu karena kau adalah anakku," wanita Uzumaki itu menunduk, "memang aku sedih karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan semua yang dilakukan para orang tua itu pada anak mereka masing-masing. Terlebih, aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana proses anakku saat tumbuh."

Kushina tersenyum kecil, "Tapi... melihatmu sekarang di sini bersamaku, membuatku tenang." Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, "Itu artinya kau tidak berada di jalan yang salah, selain itu jika kau memang datang untuk mengendalikan _kyuubi _dengan maksud jahat, aku pasti akan langsung tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu." Kekehnya pelan setelah menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah kau bahagia, Naruto..." ucap Kushina lagi, membuat pemuda beriris biru langit di depannya kembali tertegun. Bibir Naruto bergetar, hingga tak lama kemudian dia menangis, lalu tangan kanannya langsung terangkat mencoba menutupi kedua matanya yang mungkin memerah, "Hei hei, jangan menangis dong. Kau kan laki-laki." Gerutu Kushina, walau begitu senyum di wajahnya masih belum menghilang.

"Ha-Habis..." kata-kata Naruto tersendat karena sesenggukan. Tangan Kushina bergerak mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya itu sampai Naruto akhirnya meredakan tangisannya. Pemuda yang sangat menyukai _ramen _itu menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya lalu mengeluarkannya, "Ehem, tapi ibu tenang saja! Aku memang bahagia kok!" serunya.

Wanita yang pernah menjadi _jinchuuriki _itu menatap bingung, "Benar, selain teman-teman, aku juga memiliki para guru yang sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Seperti Iruka-_sensei _atau si _ero-sennin _ehehe..." kini Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya beberapa saat lalu kembali membukanya, "dan lagi, ibu salah tentang satu hal tadi." Ucapnya.

Istri dari Namikaze Minato tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Naruto tersenyum yakin sebelum menjawab.

"Untuk menjadi diriku yang sekarang, aku tidak sendiri—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya—semua ini—sendirian," pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _blonde _itu tertawa lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Iruka-_sensei _adalah orang pertama yang mengakuiku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ayahku sendiri. Tanpa beliau, aku tidak mungkin bertemu Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_, dan Kakashi-_sensei. _Setelah itu, aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku di tim yang lain bahkan _ero-sennin _maupun Tsunade _baa-chan. _Tentu saja, aku tidak akan bertemu Sai, Yamato-_taichou, _bahkan paman _bee _yang menunggu di luar sekarang. Lalu yang terakhir..."

Naruto tersenyum lagi, membuat dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina yang sekarang. Kini bergantian, tanpa sadar justru wanita _tomboy _tersebut yang menangis. Ibu berambut merah itu mengusap pelan kedua matanya dan memegang baju yang menutupi dadanya yang terasa sakit namun terasa lega di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tanpa mereka semua yang membantuku... aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu ibu atau ayah yang ternyata selama ini masih ada di dalam diriku."

Kushina mulai mengisak semakin keras. Seolah meratapi kejadian di masa lalu. Mengapa waktu itu si pria bertopeng datang di saat yang salah? Mengapa _kyuubi _harus lepas? Mengapa? Mengapa? Meskipun ini bukan salahnya ataupun Minato, tetap saja terasa menyakitkan. Dengan nalurinya sebagai ibu, tentu saja Kushina sangat menginginkan kehidupannya bersama anaknya dan juga suaminya tercinta. Membuat keluarga bahagia yang mampu membuat siapapun iri hanya dengan melihat keharmonisan mereka.

"Jangan menangis, bu," bisik Naruto setelah sekian lamanya tangisan Kushina tidak juga mereda, "apa aku berkata salah? Jika iya—"

Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat Kushina memeluknya dengan erat seolah enggan melepaskannya. Seandainya sekarang Minato masih ada, maka lengkaplah sudah. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian membalas pelukan ibunya tak kalah erat. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang menderita karena tidak bisa melihat orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sendiri pun menderita karena tidak bisa melihat anak mereka hingga tumbuh menjadi sebesar ini.

Pemuda berumur kurang lebih tujuh belas tahun itu berpikir. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir bahwa anak bisa menderita karena orang tua. Tak pernah sekali pun terpikir olehnya bahwa orang tua juga bisa menderita karena anak. Satu pelajaran untuk Naruto pun bertambah lagi.

**.**

"Aku... tak begitu mengerti... cinta orang tua... karena ayah dan ibu tidak ada..."

**Jadi, inikah... arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya?**

"Tapi, sekarang aku mengerti... ayah dan ibu yang mengorbankan nyawa demi aku..."

**Ada anak, ada orang tua. Ada suka, ada duka. Ada tawa, ada tangisan. Ada kebahagiaan, ada kesedihan.**

"Memenuhiku dengan cinta sebelum _kyuubi _masuk! Karena itu, aku bahagia!"

**Semua saling berbagi rasa itu dengan adil. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. **

**Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa teman-teman selalu berkata mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti yang sekarang jika mereka tidak memiliki orang tua.**

"Aku bersyukur menjadi anak ayah dan ibu!"

_**Kami-sama... **_**terima kasih.**

**Meskipun hanya sesaat, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki keluarga kandung yang sesungguhnya.**

**.**

**Dan terima kasih juga...**

**...telah mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang selain ibu dan ayahku yang bisa kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Family filled with love and hate_**

**.**

**_Don't you agree?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Kakiku... *terkapar*

Okeh abaikan, tadi habis lari sih wkwk #terus Semoga fic ini masih diterima sebagai ajang **FSE 2012 **habis kayaknya adegan akhir agak maksa, iya nggak sih? :/ semoga nggak deh, amin #heh #plak

Ada yang sadar nggak? Kata-kata terakhir Naruto itu kuambil dari komik aslinya. Tapi tentu saja yang di-_bold _adalah kata-kataku sendiri xD Semoga feelnya kerasa dan nggak ada _misstypo_, saya nggak sempet ngecek sih. Maafkan jikalau ada (_ _)

_Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent, ok? Thanks before _:')


End file.
